In the mounting of engines on a frame of a vehicle, for example, a pathway of metal-to-metal contact can generally be followed from the engine to the frame. This is particularly true where the engine is of relatively heavy weight. The noise emitted from the apparatus combination is therefore greater than desirable.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
According to the present invention, an apparatus is provided for mounting an engine having attaching means having an opening on a frame having a frame opening. A preselected one of said attaching means or frame has a housing having a central opening and a chamber. A spool having an outwardly extending flange extends through and being spaced from the housing of the preselected attaching means or frame to which the housing is associated. The spool is movably positioned within the housing chamber.
First and second sound isolating elements are each positioned within the housing chamber on an opposed side of the spool flange. A threaded shaft extends from the spool and through the opening of said other attaching means or frame. A supporting member is connected to the threaded shaft in supporting contact with said other attaching means or frame. Spacer means is positioned between the supporting member and spool and is maintained in forcible contact with the spool by the support member.